


Coffee

by vermontghost



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Yasmin Khan, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermontghost/pseuds/vermontghost
Summary: The fam stops in grafton, vermont, and for the first time don't get put into a life or death situation. Thasmin fluff follows.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Coffee

The Tardis had landed in a small town in America by the name of Grafton. the population was written on my phone - six hundred.

it settled, and through the windows we could see snow-covered trees and hills, a public library and an old bookstore that gazed back at us, invitingly. The doctor, having been somewhere in the Tardis for an hour now, stepped out into the light - and my heart drop drop dropped to the ground. her skin, lighter than coffee and somewhat darker than cream, almost seemed to glow by the light of the Tardis.

she wore a dark gray button-up, followed by a blue sweater with stripes of warm colors. corduroy jeans stopped at her socks, at soft velvet-leather slip-on boots. _calm down, yaz. take your heartbeat and slow it down. breathe in. breathe out. everyone in the damn tardis can probably hear it._ the Doctor threw on a rainbow scarf and opened the doors of the tardis, Graham and Ryan following close behind. We walked in line with each other down the cobblestone sidewalk, but not too close.

and yet, it seemed like too far. "Doctor, can we stop for a bite to eat?" Ryan shouted from farther away. the Doctor simply smiled, and waited for them.

"Here's why i brought you here - there's a coffee shop near the library that serves some of the best coffee in this galaxy. I put a perception filter on it a while back, low enough so that they'd never be short of customers, but high enough so that they won't have any alien coffee addicts coming here on a daily basis."

"there are alien coffee addicts?"

Graham looked puzzled, but we began to walk again. "Why wouldn't there be?"

We walked for a while, chatting about the weather and aliens, until we eventually reached another bookstore, leather-bound books sitting on hanging shelves, and tables stretched out across the windowed walls. Ryan opened the door, and the bells chimed as we walked in. the Doctor smiled and then again- there was that warmth. that warmth that spread through me like wildfire, that caught my breath in my lungs and kept an idiotic, lovesick smile on my face. A woman with rose-colored glasses and silver hair waved and motioned for us to pick a table, walking over to us once we sat down - Ryan and Graham at one table, and me and the doctor at another.

she came over to us, with old, knowing eyes. "What can i get for you?"

"I'll have some chamomile tea."

"Latte with whipped cream," the doctor ordered.

the woman went back to the counter to work the coffee machine and turn on the kettle.

"So. Yaz, what's up?" she said eagerly.

"Absolutely nothing. nothing is up."

naturally, i gazed awkwardly out the window, staring at the people walking past.

"Interesting, aren't they?" "Yeah," i said, smiling at an old couple, two women holding hands and briefly kissing each other before parting ways.

I couldn't see the doctor, but i could feel the warmth of her smile. I looked back, and i saw brilliant hazel eyes staring back at me. for a moment, i almost jumped out of my chair. thankfully, the woman behind the counter brought our drinks, and i poured the steeped tea into a mug, before softly breathing in the scent. coffee's nice, but there's something about chamomile tea that i can never say no to.

"You can tell me." the doctor had broken the silence, and i gazed back at her.

"There's nothing to tell." she smiled and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, there is."

_breathe in, breathe out. this might ruin everything. this might ruin everything and you'll be back in your flat with your family that drives you up a wall, with your boss who doesn't let you do anything interesting._

"Um-" she looked at me again, curiously.

"fine. i think - i think i'm in love with you."

she smiled uncertainly.

"That can't be right. i'm an idiot! but well, i am sort of brilliant. well, not sort of."

"Shut up." she smiled, looking down at the ground again, a sad but longing smile etched across her face.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"What do you mean?"

she stared at me again, before leaning forward and kissing me delicately on the lips.

"there's a million challenges and a million reasons why i shouldn't say this, but i really want to say this right now because I've been holding it in for too long. have I? it's been three regenerations since i've yearned."

I stared at her, dumbstruck, and the taste of milk and coffee still on my lips. "I think - i think i just might be in love with you, Yasmin Khan."

"do that again," I said, my face on fire.

"do what?"

I leaned forward and kissed her, less softly than the first time, and she smiled against my lips, my heatbeat racing and starting and racing and starting again. "I love you too."


End file.
